bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Meetings:Former brothers and sons
Where are we? Shade looked around, shocked at his new surrondings. "Where are we anyway?" he asked Hayashi, trying to remain calm. Hayashi just smiled. "Radiant City. Home." Loran jumped as she heard the voice that her son was talking to. It can't be him. There's no way. She ran in the direction of her son's room. When she walked in, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that you, Shade?" Shade grinned. "Who else could I be? Sadow with dyed hair and contacts?" Loran laughed at the joke, but when she calmed down enough to understand this wasn't a dream, she walked to Shade, and hugged him like never before. "Just wait till everyone hears about this. We all missed you." "Well, let's call everyone. Get a party going. I missed everyone too ya know?" Shade laughed, something he hadn't done in ages. Loran decided on waiting to tell Margin and the Hell Hunters, fearing they'd never believe it. "A party right now would seem kinda weird." she said, pulling out her cell phone, texting Aki. "Get Ray down here now!!!" Aki was cooking when she felt her phone vibrate and she looked as read the text and her eyes widen, he went to their room as Ray was helping out Ryu sharpen his sword. "Ray........ look." Aki said passing her cellphone, Ray then laughed as he put his sword away. "You two go on ahead, i got some stuff i need to take care of." Ray said as he walked away. "Oh Ray." Aki said sighing as she shook her head. "Well shall we go?" Aki asked Ryu who nodded. A short time later, there was a knock at the door. Loran opened the door, trying not to smile too much, less she spoil the surprise. "Hey Aki, Ryu, where's Ray? He'll miss the surprise." "Ehh, knowing him he'll be around later so what's this suprise?" Aki asked while Ryu went to Hayashi's room. Shade sensed the energy of his friend, and tried to suppress the little bit he was giving off. "Stall the people comming down the hall. Hurry." Hayashi ran out the door, only to nearly run into Aki and Ryu. "Hey. Sorry bout that. What's going on?" "Not much so wanna go train outside for a bit, I brought my sword." Ryu said smiling at his closest friend. "Sure. Anything to get out of my room for a bit." Hayashi said. He held out his hand, and a flash of light came from nowhere, as his sword, Kogarasu Maru, was made manifest. Loran sent a second text to Aki. "When the kids get out of the house, I'll explain everything." Ryu smiled as he followed Hayashi outside to the backyard as they started to spar a bit to harness their powers. "So what's up?" Aki asked with curiostiy. "I'll get the surprise. One moment." Loran said, walking into Hayashi's room. "Time for you to go out there, and stop hiding." Shade smiled, and walked out, into the hallway. "I just hope people arn't, ya know, scared to see a dead man walking." he wispered. Loran walked back to Aki, "Ok, go down the hallway. The surprise awaits." Aki was walking down the hall way wondering about this supirse but as soon as she thought that a look of shock came to her face as she saw Shade come out of the door. "Hey. How's life been, Aki?" Shade smiled as he spoke. "Oh, and if I'm wrong, there was another person with you. I've never sensed him before. Who is he?"